elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snowhawk (Arena)
Skyrim reference Why is it that this place is not featured TES V: Skyrim? I understand that it was featured in TES I: Arena somewhere in west central Skyrim, and was home to a gladiator team called the Frost Demons. Just curious. Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 03:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Fort Snowhawk is likely a reference to it. - Skkragggh (talk) 10:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) More than a "mention" Contrary to the text of this page, Snowhawk does exist in TES: Arena as a functioning, explorable city. Witness this YouTube "Let's Play" series, wherein the player spends a great deal of the early part of the playthough running errand quests in Snowhawk: http://youtu.be/JmmVFPi9ak4 - Skkragggh (talk) 10:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) History The information in this section doesn't seem valid. There doesn't seem to be any source for Snowhawk not existing prior to 584, it's placement in the Reach, nor its status as capital of the Reach. No source seems to exist either to establish Fort Snowhawk, as seen in Skyrim, as the palace of the former city. The entry has been wholesale copied into the Fort Snowhawk entry, where Arena is cited as a reference. However, I certainly can't find any reference in Arena at all, and suspect it isn't a valid source. 07:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :According to the article, the Jarl of Snowhawk lives there, which I'm guessing is where the capital of the Reach idea came from (it kind of looks like it's in the Reach from the map image). The reason it is references as not existing prior to 2E 583 is because that is when takes place, and it is not in the game. However that could easily be an oversight. Regardless I've removed the history sections as they were essentially useless. The placement idea seems speculative, and is likely based off the map images, so I have removed it as well. —Atvelonis (talk) 00:30, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Just out of interest, which article metions the Jarl of Snowhawk, and what was its source? In Arena, the only game to feature Snowhawk, the ruler (Torben) holds title of King, and not Jarl. ::Concerning the assertion the city did not exist before 2E583, if it is based on its current absence from ESO, that would not be valid support for the statement, as neither Western Skyrim nor The Reach has featured in the game. We would need to see the release of those DLC before we could use that as evidence. ::I'd actually hoped the statement concerning Reach Snowhawk would be substantiated, and wish the original contributer would have cited more carefully. As it is, I regretfully agree it a good move to remove it. Also, just wanted to say, I appreciate your good work. Keep it up! 07:08, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::It was probably speculated. The title of many rulers in TES:V is Jarl, so someone likely assumed that it carried over to Arena. That kind of thing happens rather often, unfortunately. The user who made the edit initially has not been active since 2014, and since that edit was made over a year before ESO even came out it's safe to say it was speculated. It's little things like that that end up slipping past us every so often, so I'm very glad you noticed it. Thank you for bringing it to our attention! —Atvelonis (talk) 01:03, March 10, 2016 (UTC)